


attention

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE FUTURE, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, idk theres just fluff and kissing, its a little spicy in the beginning, roselia is still a thing, thats all - Freeform, theres a cat!!!, theyre adults and live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: If only their cat was kind enough to not beg for Yukina’s attention when Sayo was the one who wanted it.





	attention

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i got the idea and just Could Not stop thinking about it....
> 
> stan yukisayo!! come yell about them with me on twitter, im @hanayagay !!!
> 
> sorry for any typos, its a school night and i need to sleep--

Her knees sunk into the mattress beneath them, one hand pressed securely down to hold herself up while the other went right for long, lavender locks of hair. Sayo allowed herself only a moment to appreciate the familiar silken quality of it, combing her fingers down once before settling her hand at the base of Yukina's head. Her fingers scratched lightly where they rested, earning a light, content sigh from the recipient. Their foreheads pressed together slightly, ever so slightly, but the contact still sent what felt like an electric shock through Sayo’s body.

 

They made eye contact often, from their daily lives to more intimate moments. Even so, though, the way Yukina's gaze bore through her still had her heartbeat pounding a bit too fast, a bit too loud, and briefly she wondered if Yukina knew just how much she affected Sayo.

 

After a few moments too long, she gave in, breaking eye contact in favor of angling Yukina's head up slightly and pressing their lips together slowly, carefully, eyes falling shut as she opted to stop watching and just _feel._

 

The sensation of Yukina's hands dragging along her sides was enough to spur her on, allowing herself to press just a bit closer, kiss her just a bit harder. A slight graze of teeth had Sayo letting out a quiet whimper, but the sound was lost against Yukina's mouth.

 

They only allowed a brief moment of separation before Yukina reached up and pulled her back in, effectively catching Sayo off guard. Once again the space between them was filled, but neither girl was given much of a chance to truly get into it, because--

 

Something soft nudged against Yukina's cheek.

 

Sayo only noticed because a bit of a soft, fluffy _something_ briefly brushed against her cheek as well. It hardly took any time for Sayo to realize what exactly it was, because… Of course, in their rush, the two forgot to close the door.

 

“Ah. Tama.” Yukina was still a bit breathless, but nonetheless still gave the cat a fond smile as Sayo (rather begrudgingly) pulled away. Really, she wanted to be angry, but… It was impossible to get mad at the small animal when it was the cause of such a sweet smile on her girlfriend's face.

 

When that loving gaze instead focused on Sayo, she couldn't help how her heart stammered in her chest.

 

“I think she wants attention,” Yukina supplied, as if that wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. If only their cat was kind enough to _not_ beg for Yukina’s attention when Sayo was the one who wanted it.

 

With a small sigh, she returned Yukina's affectionate gaze, leaning back down and teasingly bumping their noses.

 

“I do too, you know,” she whispered, feeling the tiniest bit of pride well up in her chest when Yukina's face flushed a soft pink.

 

“Oh, I know,” Yukina mumbled in response, eyes falling shut as their lips just barely brushed together. Sayo moved forward, wanting a bit more, but--

 

It was short lasting, for Sayo froze once again when the cat shoved her face into theirs. Along with a loud, whiny meow, of course.

 

Another huff of slight annoyance escaped Sayo as she sat up, partially straddling Yukina - who, in turn, was once again distracted by the cat. Tama purred as Yukina reached up and scratched behind her ears, the cat's wide eyes flickering briefly towards Sayo.

 

What a cocky little furball.

 

Defeated, Sayo flopped onto the bed beside Yukina, who had a rather uncharacteristically wide smile on her face as Tama nuzzled her cheek. She supposed this was just as nice as what she had _wanted_ to do - maybe a bit less thrilling, but watching Yukina still filled her heart to the brim with pure affection. That was more than enough, Sayo thought, watching as the so-called “harsh” vocalist of Roselia quietly cooed at a small, fuzzy cat.

 

“Sayo,” Yukina called, pulling the guitarist from whatever thought she had immersed herself in. “Come closer.”

 

Giving the cat a skeptical look, Sayo complied, her movements slow and calculated as she snaked her arms around Yukina's waist and gently pulled her close. The cat didn't even look at her, thankfully, and hopefully wasn't plotting to steal her girlfriend for the third time.

 

With one hand still rubbing the cat's ears, Yukina used the other to grab Sayo's chin, gingerly guiding her face towards her own. Golden eyes met green, the silent exchange speaking a thousand words as Yukina leaned closer. Sayo cupped her cheek, tilting her head a bit for an even better angle and earning an approving hum from her partner.

 

Pulling away slightly, Yukina spoke, voice soft. “Sorry. I'll make it up to you later.”

 

“May I hold you to that?” Sayo replied a bit teasingly, brushing her thumb along Yukina’s cheekbone. “In all seriousness, though, it's alright. I'm quite content just watching you.”

 

She felt Yukina smile a bit, giving Sayo a quick peck on the lips. “If you say so.”

 

The two wanted just a bit longer to themselves, but Tama's loud meows ended up causing them to once again separate. Sayo found it hard to feel irritated about it, though, as she watched Yukina once again direct her attention towards the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are suuuper appreciated, they make my day!! i hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! ♡♡


End file.
